Supernova Love
by ASDF Rainbow Ninja
Summary: A series of one-shots that don't have much relevance to each other. Some song-fics, possibly some AU's. Mostly Spirk or Spork or Kock. Whatever you call it. Accepting requests! (Title may change?)
1. Satellite

**Satellite**

**A/N- First Star Trek story! Just a series of one-shots and such. I take requests! But keep in mind, I'm a little new to the fandom and I haven't seen STID (I know how it ends though -3- ) or the TV series. **

**Star Trek does not belong to me and neither do the song lyrics below!**

* * *

_My mind is running empty_

_In the search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me_

_It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_-_Astronaut_ by Simple Plan_

He was Jim Kirk, the slut of Riverside, Iowa. He was a "no one."

He had no _true_ family (in the sense of caring about and loving one another and being supportive)- his dad had died right after he had been born. His mom was constantly working off-planet, leaving him and his brother Sam with their asshole of a step-father, Frank. Sam received the chance to escape (Jim did too, but he decided he shouldn't kill himself along with- his dad's, not Frank's- car he drove off the edge of the cliff at the end of town when he was 13. Maybe he had something to live for. Or maybe he wasn't exactly fascinated with the idea of dying), and he took it.

No other members of his family that he knew of populated Earth, and, secretly, he wasn't okay with that.

Then he had no friends (lost them all when he began to drink alcohol and have sex), and neither did his mom- except for Christopher Pike, who had always kept an eye on Jim, but from a distance. He didn't know that Jim was beaten by Frank, or that he was planning on killing himself by going off the cliff.

So Jim was lonely.

Lonely like a satellite.

He had basically no one- so he slept with girls. He was good looking, they were good looking, so why the hell not? They enjoyed it, he enjoyed it, and he didn't feel so alone with a girl wrapped around him all night. She might of been a stranger, she might of been an acquaintance, but she was someone who at least somewhat wanted him, and hell, that was enough for Jim. _Somewhat_ was much better than _not at all, _much like his mother, his brother, and especially his step-father proved.

Not many girls turned him down, so when Uhura did, he was legitimately hurt. He didn't let it show- he wasn't a Kirk for nothing. Kirk's didn't let their emotions escape very easily. 12-Minute-Captain George Kirk was notorious for that, Sam was a professional at the blank look, and the hell if Jim wasn't going to be good at pretending he didn't give a shit about anything, especially being alone, even just for a night.

So what if he got turned down by the hottest girl in the bar, possibly in Iowa? So what if he got the shit beaten out of him for that? Pike came to his rescue, talked him into joining Starfleet and putting his high intellect to better use other than picking up random girls and drinking himself dead. He met his best friend, his brother-figure, his damn doctor and caretaker. He commanded the best damn crew any Captain could ask for- Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura, Bones...

And of course, Spock.

He wasn't alone anymore. He was with his real family, the family that cared about and loved each other, that had each other's backs, that teased and joked, bickered and argued, forgave and forgot.

That made him a bit thankful that his life used to suck so much, because without his shitty backstory, he wouldn't be sitting in the Captain's chair of the USS Enterprise, watching the crew as they worked diligently. He wouldn't feel so proud that this is how he ended up. Jim Kirk wasn't a "No One" anymore.

He was now a somebody, and a very important one at that.

And one very specific crew member made an effort to remind him of that whenever he began to feel like a satellite again.


	2. Coming Over

**Coming Over**

**A/N- I don't know if this is considered M or not because of sexual themes but I don't go into much detail.**

**Once again, I take requests and Star Trek and the lyrics below aren't mine!**

* * *

_I told you I wouldn't call_

_I told you I wouldn't care_

_But baby climbing the walls_

_Gets me nowhere_

_I don't think that I can take this bed_

_Getting any colder_

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

_-_Come Over _by Kenny Chesney_

Jim was going to drive himself mad if he continued thinking about him.

The shore leave the crew was on was anything but relaxing for Kirk, even if they were at a special 21st century hotel that reminded him of his early days, when everything was okay. All he could think about was Spock, Spock, _Spock_.

So he began to attempt to distract himself.

He turned on the TV- then realized he hadn't watched TV or entertaining holovids in years, and had no idea what was broadcasting nowadays. So he smashed his finger back down on the power button and tossed the remote to the foot of the bed. Exasperated, he let out a loud and elongated sigh, falling back down on the mattress. The ceiling wasn't very interesting or distracting after a while, and neither was the fan, he decided, only after watching the blades spin _around and around and around. _They were moving so fast, they seemed transparent as the area around the fan base was in eyesight. There were _one, two, three, four, five, six _cracks running from it and towards the edges that made the ceiling. Jim wondered if that was dangerous- if he would die tonight because the fan finally lost it's hold and plummeted onto the Captain of the USS Enterprise. Ha. That would be ironic- instead of dying on a foreign planet or in the middle of an epic space battle, he would be a victim to domestic fan violence in the middle of his sleep. Wouldn't that look good on a tombstone?

**Captain James "Jim" Tiberius Kirk**

**March 22nd, 2233- December 3rd, 2259**

**Killed in His Sleep By a Fucking Ceiling Fan**

Then Jim's thoughts returned to the one person he was trying to run from as he remembered the half-Vulcan's reaction to when he died because of Khan, and the expression on his face and tears nearly killed him all over again, so he focused on something else- oh, that clock, which was as wide awake as he was at 1:42 in the morning. _Tick, tick, tick, tick._..He counted several sets of 60, then reminded himself of how Spock knew the exact time, as if he had a clock for a brain.

"No, that's much too illogical to think so, Jim." He spoke out into the darkness. He found that he very much liked sound. It assisted him in shoving Spock away.

"But otherwise I'm not doing a very good job."

Spock was still in his mind, as if implanted into it permanently. And maybe he was- he had assumptions that this was possibly the beginning of a mental bond that Vulcan partners shared- more evidence was the dreams he had been having lately. But the half-Vulcan in question hasn't spoken about this at all. In fact, the last time they interacted was through an argument days ago. They were usually arguing these days- Jim would touch him and Spock would snap at him not to. Spock wouldn't allow Jim to beam down onto a dangerous planet when the Captain was perfectly capable of dealing with such dangers. Jim would be in a flirtatious mood towards everyone- because that's how he was- and Spock would disapprove. Spock would deny playing a simple game of chess and Jim would get frustrated and storm off.

The argument they were in now related to how, logically, the Captain shouldn't beam down with the first officer. Jim finally snapped at yelled at him.

"You don't want me around? Fine! We'll be strictly crew-members. No more communicating unless it's on business matters. I don't even care anymore. I'm tired, Spock. I'm tired of you shoving me away. So fine. I'll just give you nothing to shove away anymore."

"Jim-" Spock attempted to protest.

"No. No. Just...fuck off." Jim tried to ignore the pained look in his brown eyes as he stormed off back to the bridge, away from the transporter room, and away from Spock- _Commander_ Spock.

Jim did care. He cared so much. He wished that him and Spock could get along again. But ever since he had died- after becoming closer- they had drifted further apart. He hated it. So much.

He wanted Spock. He wanted to sleep with him again- his warmth pressed against Jim's shivering frame, even though he wasn't cold. He was scared. His nightmares, in the beginning, had threatened to tear the damned Captain apart. Now his dreams about Spock's bare skin meeting his did. The two becoming one. All the heavy breaths and moaning and _damn it_ he couldn't take it anymore! The bed was too damn cold and he missed Spock and he _needed Spock_. He didn't care how "illogical" he was being. He wasn't going to listen to Spock insisting on that they were done- because Spock may be able to lie to himself, but hell, he couldn't lie to Kirk ("Vulcans do not lie, Captain." "Bullshit, _Commander_.").

He had dug himself into this, and climbing the walls of the situation wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to dig himself out- and it would be long and tiring and stressful, but it had to be done.

He ripped the covers off of him and jumped out of bed. He thought about how everyone would react if they saw how their Captain was breaking down- his close friends always made sure Jim knew how him and Spock weren't very compatible nowadays. Bones never got along with Spock before, and now that the two were arguing, he reminded Kirk how he marooned him. And how he nearly killed him by choking him before that. And how that Vulcan's were bad news and that he wasn't Kirk's type. At all. Uhura told Spock constantly how Jim was bad for him as well, and he had overheard one occasion and snapped at her. Spock made haste with getting to his room after that.

Kirk threw open the door and hurried to Spock's before proceeding to nearly pound on the door. Jim took the time where Spock wasn't answering to reflect in exactly what the hell he was doing. Then the door swung open.

Spock only wore black cotton pants and Jim practically melted. As soon as their eyes met, Spock's showed all of his emotion- pain and sadness. Jim almost cracked.

"Captain." Spock kept his voice void of emotion, as usual. "What brings you to my temporary quarters at this hour?"

"I..." Jim cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "I missed you, Spock." Spock's dark eyes widened. "Jim..." he whispered, and Jim lunged at Spock and kissed him hard. Spock only staggered back slightly before responding rather hungrily, pulling Jim in roughly and slamming the door behind him.

And then he slammed Jim against the door.

Jim moaned into Spock's mouth, who's tongue took the opportunity to dart in and over take his mouth. Jim moaned once again, fisting Spock's dark hair and pulling him closer by his hip. Spock growled as Jim's erection ground against his, and pulled away from Jim's mouth only slightly. "For the record, I have missed you as well." His low, husky voice sent waves of pleasure towards Jim's groin. He was hard and panting and flushed and _God_ he wanted Spock so bad. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me?" Jim suggested seductively, rolling his hips roughly, causing both boys to moan loudly at the friction. Spock ducked his face into Jim's neck and bit down hard. Jim gasped and threw his head back, not caring how he hit his head against the door. "Spock..." he moaned unevenly.

And then he was trapped between the bed and Spock and Jim didn't remember moving but he didn't even fucking care because Spock was all around him, heat waves rolling off of him, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed emerald, and lips swollen. Jim felt a sense of pride because, hell yeah, he caused that.

"I fully intend on showing you much more than just how much I have missed you." Spock admitted breathlessly, and Jim shot up and bit down on his ear before sucking and licking it. Spock made the hottest sound of pleasure Jim had ever heard. "Oh my God, you have no idea how hot that was." He whispered into his ear. He pulled back to find that Spock looked embarrassed and regretful. He was only confused for a moment before he then realized why and kissed him gently. "It's okay, Spock. You are half human. It's okay." He then kissed him again with much more passion that led to them barely getting any sleep that night.

Jim knew Spock would regret loosing control of his emotions in the morning, and he would have to convince him that it would be okay and that they were now okay. He would say that he was tired of fighting with him because it hurt too fucking bad.

Little did Jim know, most of their fights were a result of their, at the time, unshared feelings for each other.

And then Bones would barge in and ruin everything, yelling that Jim was missing, and be scarred for life at seeing his best friend and that damn Vulcan together in bed, and Jim would just laugh and kiss Spock.

And everything would be okay again.


End file.
